legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S3 P6/Transcript
(Blake, Pete, Yang, Shade, Alex, Jessica. Erin, Jack and the members of Team Ace and Team JNPR are seen continuing to fight against Kellam, but they struggle to injure him) Blake H: Gnn! Shade: He's tough! (Kellam smacks Shade away) Jason: Really tough! Alex: No wonder he's Alpha! Kellam: *Growls* Alex: !! (Kellam grabs Alex by the face, lifts him up and slams him on the ground) Alex: *Muffled scream* Jessica: Alex! Yang: Get off him! (Yang goes and punches Kellam in the ribs) Kellam: *Roars in pain* YOU!!! (Kellam sprays his gas in Yang's face) Yang: AHH! *Coughs* Can't... Breathe...!! Alex: *Muffled* YANG!!! (Kellam then starts applying pressure to Alex's head) Alex: *Muffled scream* Jaune: Oh no! Kellam: Stay back! I'm gonna pop this boy's head like a grape! Alex: !!! Shade: Alex no! Kellam: This is the end for you! (Kellam prepares to finish Alex off before his arm is blown off by Blake, freeing Alex) Kellam: *Steps back* GAH!!! (Blake glares at Kellam who's arm regenerates back into place) Kellam: You damn Demon! Blake H: Leave him be. (Alex gets up holding his head) Alex: *Groans* That's a headache.... Erin: *Rushes up* Alex you okay?! Alex: No but I will be... Kellam: *Arm regenerates* You'll REGRET this demon! Blake H: *Summons a sword of light* We'll see about that. (Kellam roars in response as his hand becomes a blade as well) Blake H: Jaune, Pete! Jaune: Yeah?! Blake H: This just turned into a sword fight! Mind giving me a hand? Pete: *Hand becomes a blade* Will do Blake! Jaune: Let's do it! (The three run toward Kellam) Kellam: Your numbers won't keep you alive! Blake H: That's what you think! (Blake runs up and slides between Kellam's legs, slicing a cut on his left calf) Kellam: Gnn! (Kellam falls to one knee before the wound regenerates) Blake H: *Stands up* Oh no you don't! (Blake runs back up and rams the sword through Kellam's back) Kellam: !! *Roar* (Kellam headbutts Blake back, leaving the sword lodged in his back) Blake H: Jaune, Pete, attack now! (Jaune and Pete then move in as Pete slashes Kellam's face open) Kellam: GAAH!!! Pete: *Keeps slashing* Eat this Kellam! Kellam: You bastard! (Kellam punches Pete away before Jaune runs up with his sword) Jaune: HERE IT COMES!!! Kellam: !! Shit! (Kellam raises a hand up which Jaune impales with his sword. The sword tears through Kellam's hand and pierces his chest, trapping his hand) Kellam: *Roars in pain* Jaune: Blake! He's down! Blake H: Hold him still! I'll finish him! Kellam: NO!!! (Tendrils then wrap around Jaune's neck and start squeezing) Jaune: GRK!!! Blake H: !! Kellam: If you lay that putrid glowing arm on me boy, this kid's spinal cord will be snapped in two! The closer you get, the stronger my grip becomes! (Blake stops running toward Kellam) Kellam: Ha! Now what are you gonna do Demon?! If you try to attack me, this boy dies alongside YOU! (Kellam laughs as Blake glares at him. Suddenly however, two small burning fireballs hit Kellam in the eyes, blinding him) Kellam: *Lets go of Jaune* GRAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Blake and Jaune look over to find Jason standing with Scorch) Scorch: Direct hit! Jason: Nice job Scorch! Blake H: Jason! Jason: Don't worry Blake, I'll soften him up! Kellam: Gah, you damn brat! Jason: Scorch! Use your special move! Scorch: Right! (Scorch then begins to charge a fireball in his hand) Scorch: Hellfire's rage, Burning Barrage! (Scorch throws the fireball which splits into numerous tiny fireballs, hitting Kellam and peppering his body in burn wounds) Kellam: !!! Kellam: Weak to fire Blake H: Alright Jason! Jason: WOO!!! (Kellam falls to one knee weakened) Kellam: How.....How did some....brat beat me....? Pete: Blake now's the chance! Shade: Subdue him now! Blake H: *Walks up to Kellam* Its over. This nest belongs to me now. Kellam: You... You think this is over...? This will.... only be a bump in the road.... For Grimoire... His army continues to... to grow. It will spread.... On this world... And soon... the entire... Multi-Universe.... (Blake says nothing as he grabs Kellam's face with his glowing arm) Blake H: Not....while I'm here. Kellam:.....Grimoire.....I have failed you.... (Kellam closes his eyes before Blake overloads him with Light, burning his body from the inside out until his body dissolves to smoke, dying in the process) Blake H:..... Alex:.... Jaune:..... Pete: He.....He did it! Erin: The Alpha is dead... Zulu:..... Jason: So... Is it over? Blake H: Almost. Just one more thing I need to do. *Starts to leave the tower* Jin: ?? Jason: Huh? (The scene then cuts to Blake walking out onto a balcony on the tower that overlooks the entire nest) Blake H:...... (Blake looks behind him to find the other heroes in the doorway behind him) Alex:.....*Nods* Blake H: *Nods* (Blake turns back to look down at the nest as his army had gathered around the nest. Blake then starts to glow as he addresses his army) Blake H: THE ALPHA HAS BEEN DEFEATED!! TODAY!! WE HAVE CLAIMED THIS NEST AS OUR OWN!! BUT IT DOESN'T END HERE!! GRIMOIRE IS STILL OUT THERE, WAITING, PLOTTING, AMASSING MORE FORCES TO HIS SIDE!! BUT TOGETHER, GRIMOIRE WILL FACE JUSTICE!! HE WILL FACE!! THE WRATH!! OF THE GOD OF LIIIIIIIGHT!!! (Blake creates a flag pole out of light, and SLAMS it on the balcony) Alex: Yeah! Jason: GO BLAKE!!! (The heroes down below in the nest cheer as well) Emily: Alright Blake! Ruby: We did it! (Blake stops glowing before Alex walks up and puts a hand on his shoulder) Alex: Nice work Blake. Blake H:....*Smile* Thanks Alex. (Pete then walks up to the balcony) Pete: ALL HAIL THE GOD OF LIGHT!!! (The purified soldiers all salute) Soldiers: ALL HAIL THE GOD OF LIGHT!!! Blake H: *Sigh* That is gonna take some getting used to. Alex: Well hey, look at it this way. You only have to deal with it till Grimoire is defeated. After that, you don't have to lead these guys anymore. They'll be free to live they're own lives. Blake H: Yeah. You're right. That'll make it worth I think. Erin: And guess what, we've practically won at this rate! Jack: Without this Nest, Grimoire doesn't even have an army anymore! Erin: Yeah! We won boys! We gotta celebrate! Let's get those Grimm together and celebrate! (The Defenders all start to head down. Except for Blake) Blake H:... Taking this nest should make Grimoire lose his army. …. But why does it feel like its not that simple...? (Blake looks down at the heroes and soldiers celebrating) Blake H:....... (Blake then turns and follows after the others) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts